Hanging
by hungergames120
Summary: Bellamy takes Abby's place in the hanging scene 3x15
3x15

Bellamy was dragged to the throne room and was dumped unceremoniously onto the ground. Everyone apart from Clarke looked at him like he was prey, their eyes cold and uncaring.

"Bellamy!" Clarke cried when she saw him, she was tied by her neck to a post and was staring at him fearfully.

He was about to open his mouth in reply but Abby did first, "Last chance Clarke tell us the passcode"

Clarke looked at Bellamy with teary eyes begging him to understand…he did they needed to protect their people.

"I'm sorry mom but I can't" she whispered brokenly.

Abby looked impatient and nodded to Ontari who stepped forward and drew a knife out of its sheath.

Clarke started begging then "Mom, mom please don't do this let him go!"

Ontari continued to walk towards him and his hand was forced flat with the sleeve ripped of his arm. Bellamy took a deep breath and tried to stay calm. Compared to Clarke who was thrashing towards him.

"Give it to us Clarke and we won't hurt him." Jaha said as he smiled charmingly at Bellamy who glared back.

Ontari pointed the knife in the centre of his palm, aiming everyone went silent who was sobbing. "Clarke its ok, its fine" Bellamy said gently keeping his gaze on her.

She was his strength and know he needed to be strong for her. He continued to stare at her as Ontari raised the blade and slammed in down puncturing his palm.

He chocked down a yell but a strangled whine came out and Clarke joined him. It hurt going in but it hurt a lot more coming out especially because Ontari twisted the blade. He did let out a yell at that.

When the knife was finally out he took a few gulping breaths trying to remain calm, his heart was pounding loudly and he was sure everyone could hear it. He kept his gaze on Clarke and nodded his head in a confirmation that he was ok.

"The passkey?" Jaha asked expectantly at Clarke but she shook her head determinedly, as long as Bellamy was able to tell her he was fine she wouldn't give it up.

He turned his head to see Jaha approaching with a lead pipe and before Bellamy could process it he brought it down hard on his bleeding hand. Twice.

Bellamy screamed at that and felt tears fall down his cheeks as the pain exploded in his hand. It was broken definitely. Clarke was begging now repeating "please" over and over again to no avail.

Bellamy looked at his hand and nearly vomited it was a mangled mess of blood and bone. He sobbed brokenly before looking at Clarke.

"I'm fine princess" he said with a forced smirk and despite the dire situation she offered him a half-laugh/sob. He continued to look at her.

"Its not working we need to be harder" Abby said looking between Bellamy and Clarke.

"Maybe more psychological stuff whilst enduring the physical pain?" Jaha asked

Abby nodded and peered over her shoulder like she was listening to someone; she turned back and said blankly "She will never love you Bellamy"

Bellamy looked at her confused for a minute as he clutched his bloody hand to his chest, he looked at Clarke. He knew she didn't love him in the way he wanted her too but hopefully one day she might.

So he stared at Jaha and said "I know but I love her and that's all that matters"

He never admitted his feelings to anyone about Clarke but it was out their now and Bellamy was thankful. Clarke looked at him in disbelief before smiling at him.

Jaha let out a huff before bringing the pipe down again but this time on Bellamy's shoulder. He heard a crack over his screams and Clarke crying out straining against the pole.

"STOP IT PLEASE!" she yelled as Bellamy slumped to the floor holding his shoulder, it was dislocated by the feel off it but Bellamy gritted his teeth. The others would find them, he knew it.

"Last chance Clarke before we use harsher methods" Abby said as Jaha produced a rope and began tying it. Bellamy and Clarke looked confused but soon the shape was clear… a noose.

Bellamy felt his heartbeat stutter, not again he wasn't ever going anywhere near a noose again. Not after Murphy tried to kill him with one. Clarke had a similar idea as she looked at the noose in horror as Ontari secured it to the rafters above.

The guards forced Bellamy to his feet and forcefully lifted him onto the barrel ignoring his hisses as they knocked his shoulder and hand. The rope fell around his neck and was tightened, the guards then stepped away as he balanced precariously on the barrel.

Bellamy couldn't control his shakes, he knew the pain of the rope and he feared it but he glared at Abby ferociously.

She stared back "Last chance Clarke" before turning back to her daughter.

Clarke ignored her looking at Bellamy, she opened her mouth and closed it not knowing what to say so he said it for her.

"Clarke everything will be fine. Ok? Don't tell them." He spoke desperately if she gave up now they lost.

She looked at him and nodded as Abby closed in towards Bellamy but she couldn't stop herself from straining towards him desperately as Abby was readying to push the barrel over.

He didn't fight he just stared at her silently as the barrel was kicked down.

Clarke couldn't control her cry and her mom kicked the barrel out from under Bellamy, he dropped down and thrashed as the rope tightened on his neck. He was chocking but he continued to stare at her even though he was dying.

"Clarke the passphrase?" Her mom said looking at her expectantly "We'll cut him down if you tell us"

She wouldn't Clarke knew they were lying as soon as they got what they wanted the'd leave him up there and kill her.

So she gritted her teeth and watched silently as he kicked and chocked feeling the tears go down her face. Bellamy's movements steadily started to become weaker and soon his eyes began to droop as the tension left his body.

That's when Clarke snapped "I'll tell you!" she screamed at her mother who nodded and quirked her lips.

"Well?" she said

"Please take him down first" she begged as Bellamy began to lose consciousness.

Jaha shook his head "The passphrase?"

Clarke stared at Jaha before she noticed Bellamy wasn't gasping anymore he was completely motionless.

Clarke froze "Bell-Bellamy?" he couldn't hear her, he didn't move.

She looked at her mom imploringly but all she got was a blank stare "Alright…I'll tell you if you cut him down" she demanded quickly.

Abby nodded and Clarke opened her mouth at exactly the same time the door burst open. All the chipped spun round and looked at the group before them and at Clarke. None of them had seen Bellamy yet.

"GET HIM DOWN!" she yelled looking at Bell whose lips were turning blue.

Octavia ran towards him as the others dealt with the chipped and Miller began to untie her from the post.

"You alright?" he asked but she wasn't paying attention as soon as he undid her she was sprinting towards Bellamy's hanging body. She helped lower him down and gently pull the noose away from his neck.

His neck was covered in bruises deep ones. Octavia was staring at him like she didn't believe it. She was limp just staring at her big brother who wasn't moving.

Clarke bent over his head and checked for breathing.

None.

Clarke let out a sob and carded her fingers through his hair and pressed her lips to his forehead as she heard Octavia sob.

Everyone else was quiet looking at the floor or wiping their eyes quickly until Clarke saw something. A tiny movement of the chest rising and falling, Bellamy was breathing so lowly that his chest barely rose but she could see it.

"He's still breathing" she gasped out as everyone crowded round

She leaned over him and gently shook him "Bell?" she said insistently and shook him again

Slowly, very slowly he opened his eyes and stared up at her smiling. Clarke let out a sigh of relief and kissed his forehead again.

"Don't speak ok, it will hurt" he nodded at that and she moved back so Octavia could smother him in kisses and whispers of "It's ok big brother" which he grunted at.

One day loving him would happen Clarke knew it as she watched brother and sister hug tightly minding the bloodied arm.

Clarke went and found some rags to bind the arm feeling Bellamy's eyes on her the entire time.


End file.
